Mikasa's Doujin
by monster646
Summary: A smut fic based off of Soldier Training Doujin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama. I own nothing. This is based off of _Soldier Training_ ****Doujin featuring Mikasa.**

* * *

The Training Mission. No. Special Mission. That's what it was; at least the unofficial title. Officially, it didn't exist and even mentioning the details of its existence were forbidden even amongst trainees. The mission was thought to be long abolished, but had been revitalized this year and was now only offered to those who showed an outstanding in the curriculum.

The Mission worked alongside members of the nobility who sought to help in the advancement of mankind and learn more about how to repopulate within the walls. It was a mission that Mikasa Ackerman had been selected for. Being the top cadet in the 104th corps, as well as being a half orient, her unique bloodline was the topic for many a discussion within nobility. Was orient blood superior? Would her children inherit the unique properties of the Ackerman bloodline? These were all unknown questions to the nobles, and if Mikasa wanted to stay in the military then she would have to comply with their curiosity.

And that was how she found herself in the situation. To learn more about her blood, and to further the advancement of humans, or else risk being separated from Eren.

As it stood a member of the nobility, whose name escaped her at the moment, was more than eager to partake in The Secret Mission. So the first thing next morning Mikasa was given the details of the mission and taken to his estate within the inner confines of Wall Rose. The Noble and a few chamberlains awaited her in a private dining room. Their fancy clothes put her out of place as she was instructed to only wear her harness, as well as her red scarf.

Her superior officer introduced her. "Private Mikasa Ackerman, welcome to your new post. As we have instructed, you will wear only your equipment." Mikasa did not want to be separated from Eren although she knew the order was unreasonable, she could not refuse this mission. She gave a salute.

A man who appeared to be a noble sat, looking at Mikasa as though to assess her. Her was balding, save for the back of his head and a mustache which still had some dirty blond hair. He had a pig nose as well, and was overweight. She would say he was in his 40's at least, and not a very attractive man.

"It's good for a soldier to always carry her equipment," the Noble said. "And her body appears to be finely trained as well. I am sure it will be excellent."

"Yes sir," her officer agreed. "She is extremely talented. The top of her class."

"Why is she wearing that scarf?" the Noble asked.

"She wears it every day. She refused to remove it. Do you wish me to take it from her?"

"…Do not trouble yourself," the Noble said before looking at Mikasa. "Now, come over here and let us begin."

"…" Mikasa was silent, but grateful that she could keep the scarf. It was her one attachment to Eren in this place. She would just think of him when it…happens.

Mikasa strode forward without a word and knelt between the Noble's legs. "Do whatever comes naturally, understand?" he asked looking down on her. A smug grin on his fat face. Undoing a button the Noble freed his manhood in front of her face.

Ignoring his question, Mikasa took his manhood in her mouth as had been indicated. She experienced a swelling of nausea as she began her duty. She bobbed her head up and down new to this experience, but she felt his dick begin to grow hard in her mouth. Salty, she thought with disgust.

Once the Noble's dick was hard enough in her mouth he had her bend over on the table for one of his chamberlains to check her crotch. The chamberlain noticed her vagina was not wet at all. In a fluster, he began licking her. Lubricating her vagina for what was to come. Mikasa saw the Noble with a fully erect penis, stroking himself as he waited. His length was impressive given his size. It seems he wasn't compensating with a manor.

"What, you're not wet? Don't make me wait." The Noble heaved a sigh of displeasure.

Once Mikasa was forcibly made ready, the Noble took his stance behind her. Mikasa looked back, clutching the end of the table to see him lining up to enter her. "Please sir, use her as you wish." The Chamberlain bowed.

Frustrated with waiting the Noble forced his dick into Mikasa without so much as a by your leave. She could feel the length begin to part her tight walls, and this was just the head of his penis. She gripped the table tighter.

"Hmm. You're tight. Have you had sex before?" the Noble asked, slowing down on forcing his way in.

"…No," Mikasa replied. Of course not, she was only 17 and had been saving herself for Eren.

"So your first time, eh? That's excellent…" he remorselessly thrust himself into her. She could feel her hymen breaking.

"…mf…"

His penis reached deep inside to deflower every inch of her, but Mikasa had prepared herself for the worst and showed no visible reaction.

"Mmf, good you're very tight," the Noble said leaning down so his face was to her ear. "And your breasts are excellent as well." He ran his fingers over every inch of Mikasa's body. He wasn't even trying to be gentle as he fondled her breasts. Despite only being 17 Mikasa had a full C cup breast, something the Noble appeared o love as he roughly squeezed them together from his position behind her.

It gave Mikasa goose bumps and she almost reflexively punched him, but struggled to endure silently. Her face was now that of discomfort as her one eye closed and her brows knitted.

Next, the Noble had Mikasa lay down on her side on the table, so he had some leverage when he began to thrust into her from behind. He put a hand on her hip and began to pump into her. Her face scrunched up both from disgust and pain.

Blood from her broken virginity flowed from between her legs as he thrust himself inside of her. "As a soldier I expect you are resilient to pain. I think you will enjoy this even though it's your first time."

The Noble changed positions yet again. Now Mikasa was flat on her back on the table with him standing and leaning above her. Once again he fondled her breasts. One in each hand he squeezed them roughly. A form of missionary style. "Now stick your tongue out." The Noble ordered.

She did so, and he instantly began to lick it with his own. Not satisfied enough, he opened his mouth and began to roughly French kiss Mikasa. After a minute or so he began to thrust once more and pulled away for air, a trail of saliva connecting their two tongues. Her first…kiss? It was a stupid thing to consider seeing as she had already lost her virginity, but it was supposed to be special. With Eren, whom she loved.

Mikasa tried her hardest to not show any reaction, but he continued to fuck her lustfully. Against her wishes, the lubrication in Mikasa's vagina was increasing. No, no, she could not be enjoying this! She had to finish things quickly. Now it was time for her to change their positions. The Noble sat back down in his chair, with Mikasa riding his dick like a cowgirl.

Even with her on top, he still continued to play with her breasts. Squeezing them from underneath to push them up and fondle them. Was he obsessed with her breasts or something?

Frustrated by her body's refusal to obey her wishes, Mikasa channeled her strength to her hips and started to move, trying to end things as quickly as possible.

"Well, well," the Noble said smiling smugly. "This is excellent, it feels as though you're squeezing me tightly." He was one to talk, he had done nothing but squeeze her breasts for a majority of this.

Without using his hands, as they were still fondling her breasts, the Noble signaled for one of his chamberlains to come over with a bottle of wine. "Drink this it'll get you more excited." The chamberlain forced Mikasa to drink from the bottle in his hand. Not accustomed to alcohol, Mikasa rapidly became drunk.

"This will take some of that hard edge off and make you just right." The Noble smiled as Mikasa's face started to blush from the alcohol and her eyes became glossy. Some spittle mixed with the drink trailed off her tongue and chin and onto his large belly.

She felt the pain from before begin to fade, even the Noble continuing to roughly fondle her chest was starting to feel, not numb, but rather ticklish. She began to lose some of her self control.

The Noble had enough of her riding him, and stood up. He beckoned for her to bend over and grip the table as he assumed the doggy style position once again. He thrust in once more, and Mikasa could feel her body not resisting as much this time. She was still tight, but his thrusting had loosened her up to the perfect setting.

He grabbed Mikasa by the waist and roughly thrust himself in once more. He slammed his body against hers over and over demanding more and more sexual pleasure from her. Mikasa closed her eyes as her body rocked from his thrusts. She could feel his balls hitting her from behind, as well as he now free boobs to sway along with the rhythm of their bodies.

"You like that? Feels good right?" he asked, but despite being drunk Mikasa felt that was more for himself than for her. He probably didn't get to have sex with young girls of different blood that often. "…want me to show you something even better?"

He didn't exactly wait for an answer as he leaned forward to pinch her nipples between his thumb and middle fingers. Her eyes became half lidded as a new sensation ran along her nervous system. Her nipples became hard at his touch.

"…you feel hot," the Noble told her as he breathed heavily and licked her ear.

Mikasa's breathing grew ragged, and her body hot. She felt chills of pleasure run through her as he squeezed her nipples. The alcohol made everything hazy and she was unable to collect her thoughts. Without Eren here she was losing sight of why she was enduring this place.

Once more Mikasa found herself lying on her side on top of the table as the Noble fucked her pussy from behind. Only this time instead of blood, a much different liquid was seeping out of her. Mikasa's good intentions poured out of her along with her sexual juices. "…ahhh…"

A series of loud moans escaped from her mouth. "…ah…" "Ngh…" "Oooooo…" "Agh…"

She looked behind to see the Noble smiling proudly, some of his pre-cum mixing with her juices. "At last you make some noise. Like that, do you?"

"No…I…Agh…!" Mikasa tried to speak but was overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Your body is very much asking for it," the Noble told her with a condescending tone.

"Uuh… no, it's not… I just…" pleasure once again coursed through her.

The Noble grabbed one of her legs and opened them up. He now leaned down over her once again as she lay on her back. Back to the faux missionary. Her legs had to come up close to her chest, which he once again began to roughly fondle, considering he was quite overweight.

Mikasa tried her best to be staunch, but as he bent over her, she found herself breathing heavily. This time as the Noble roughly squeezed her boobs, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He didn't refuse at all of course, instead he openly accepted her kiss and moved to slide his tongue inside her mouth as he thrust deeper in her vagina. He pulled away, as a thin line of saliva dripped down onto Mikasa's chest. She could see through her half lidded eyes that he was smiling at the effect he was having on her. And strangely enough she smiled back.

The Noble stopped fondling her chest and grabbed a hold of both of her wrists. Her legs spread as far as they could go. Her thighs touching the sides of his large gut. In this position he pulled Mikasa towards himself, and gave a thrust of his own.

Mikasa clenched her teeth and knit her brows at this new sensation. The Noble began to snort a little as he breathed hard through his nose, and Mikasa was also starting to reach her limits.

To have an orgasm while having sex with someone like this man would be an unbearable humiliation. But no matter how hard she tried, Mikasa was unable to suppress the pleasure. The feeling of him pulling her towards him as he thrust forward to penetrate deeper than he had before was overwhelming. She could see her breasts jiggling with each thrust. From her position on her back she could almost see why he found them so enjoyable before.

The Noble thrust faster and harder than he ever did before. His breathing was growing uneven as he picked up his pace of fucking Mikasa. His eyes were fixated on the wild jiggle of her tits as he fucked her. Mikasa could feel her walls really work on milking his penis, trying to extract his juices. And judging by the way he was thrusting further into her, nearly hitting her womb, he was going to finish soon.

"It's time… I'm going to cum…" The Noble said through his ragged breathing. He picked up the pace again and thrust deeper into Mikasa than ever before. "HNNGH!"

He stopped pumping and a wave of heat like Mikasa had never felt before ripped through her vagina. Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise as she felt the Noble's seed shoot out and into her womb. His cock twitched some more inside of Mikasa, filling her with his seed.

It was just a second or two later that she felt her walls contract and a sudden hot flash enveloped her body, as Mikasa herself climaxed; her juices meeting his."Hah," the Noble chuckled at seeing her expression. Her eyes were rolled back slightly and her mouth was open enough for her tongue to stick out. "You came."

The Noble pulled his now flaccid penis out of Mikasa's pussy, allowing her to sit up on the table. Mikasa breathed heavily as she tried to regain control over her senses. That sudden hot flash from her orgasm put it all out of whack. Her eyes briefly looked downward to see only the slightest bit of cum on the tip of the Noble's dick. A single, thick, hot trail was all that connected it to a small amount leaking out of her pussy. But aside from that all of the Noble's seed was inside of her womb.

The Noble looked at the exhausted Mikasa, smiling at his handiwork. "Having an orgasm during your first time makes me think you just might have what it takes…"

That was right. She had been chosen for this to further the human population. To see if someone with foreign blood was able to bear children for nobles like this man. She had hated it at first, he was fat and a clear glutton, but the way he had made her feel later on… Mikasa had enjoyed the sensation. The feel of her walls around his cock, milking it for all it was worth. The feeling of his cock just being inside of her. It was all too good.

And with his seed imbedded in her womb, it was entirely possible for the Noble to have impregnated Mikasa. Grated it was her first time, but that was the whole point of this mission now, wasn't it?

What would the child even look like? A part of her wished she wouldn't get pregnant after today, but a small part of her mind couldn't help but wonder. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have more of her features? She hoped so, the Noble really wasn't attractive. Wow, Mikasa didn't even know the name of the man who had stolen her virginity.

Huh, the price to pay for ensuring the survival of the human race.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic so...yeah. Let me know what you thought and if I should write a second chapter, as the doujin this is based off of features the military police and Mikasa next. Also, should Mikasa get pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Shingeki no Kyojin it is property of Hajime Isayama. This fic is based off of the doujin soldier training with Mikasa.

* * *

As he looked down upon the exhausted Mikasa, The Noble turned to the chamberlain and delivered his order. "Summon the Military Police."

Thirteen men in total were ushered into the room and snapped to attention, awaiting their instructions. The police took one look at Mikasa and their smug grins told the whole tale. Mikasa looked grim as she realized what was about to come next. They weren't done with the mission just yet.

The Noble who stole Mikasa's virginity addressed the assembled police. "You will continue the mission exercise with this soldier. And then I'll hope you'll take some time to enjoy yourselves as well."

The thirteen police, whose names ranged by alphabet from Alexander to Mark, saluted. "Yes, Sir!" they said in unison. Mikasa went pale and immediately sobered up, the alcohol having worn off by now.

Mikasa was ordered to stand at attention while the Military Police swarmed all over her. They played with her naked body as they pleased, knowing that she was legally unable to refuse them. Their hands roamed over her hips, and two different men grabbed a breast in one hand. The first man, Alexander, who was in his early 20's put a hand on her head and traced her lips with his thumb. He had dark brown hair similar to Eren's and the start of a goatee.

"What's with the scarf?" Alexander asked with a teasing grin.

"…Don't touch my scarf…" Mikasa said with as much muster as she could.

He laughed. "Oho, you're a tough one. But at least try to understand the situation you're in."

Another Military Police, one with black hair named Brendan, laughed as well. "Heh, look at how ripped her body is, she must have been training hard. I bet she's even stronger than you guys."

"You must have tried getting into the Military Police at one point if your body is that fit," Alexander observed. "You might be in a different branch, but you can start getting in our good books now."

Mikasa was quick to shoot down that notion. "No. I will stay with Eren…" Mikasa was unable to continue as Alexander turned her head towards him, and kissed her suddenly. His tongue worked its way into her mouth.

Another police named Craig laughed. "Ha. Is Eren your boyfriend? Does he know what you're doing here?"

Another named Dillon dismissed that idea. "Of course not. This mission is top secret, remember?"

Alexander separated his lips from Mikasa's. "Right, shall we get started?"

They lifted Mikasa up onto the table and arranged her with her legs spread open. Even though her pussy was in full view, Mikasa stared down the Military Police. Was this really it? Have sex with some noble in the hopes of repopulation, and if that didn't work, have the young Military Police have a chance at it?

"…Are you really…going to do this…?" Mikasa asked. The look of disbelief on her face told it all.

Alexander shrugged and pulled down his pants. "That's what the Marquis ordered us to do." Alexander had a faint smile on his face as without any hesitation slid himself inside Mikasa. Even though she wanted to refuse him, Mikasa's pussy had already been loosened up. She wanted to refuse him, but she took him inside her easily.

Once his penis was fully inside Mikasa, he began to fuck her roughly. He fucked her like a piston, pumping in and out of her, hitting spots The Noble had been unable to make her feel pleasure in the act. Her pussy was still full of the Noble's semen, and it made a wet sound as it was squeezed out of her. Well, some of it anyways. The Noble had cum deep inside of Mikasa, a good portion of his seed remained in her womb looking to perform its duty.

Mikasa's body was still sensitive from the afterglow of the hot flash she had felt earlier. But the Military Policeman showed no mercy as he fucked her. As Alexander continued to fuck Mikasa piston style, Brendan pulled out his erect manhood. Seeing this, Alexander had Mikasa change positions. Brendan laid down on his back, and Mikasa laid on top of him as Alexander fucked her pussy from behind.

Brendan's penis rested between Mikasa's breasts, and the tip touched her chin. "Give me a good blowjob." Brendan ordered. "That's going to be in your pussy later, so you better treat me right."

Resisting the urge to scowl, Mikasa rubbed the head of his cock as she ran her tongue along his length. All the while, Alexander picked up his pace of fucking her pussy from behind, grabbing her hips, to thrust deeper than before.

"I should have expected you'd be this tight given how ripped your body is!" Alexander joked as continued to fuck her pussy as if he owned it. Mikasa was still trying to resist, but contrary to what she wanted it seemed to be turning the man on more. But even so, she was completely unable to relax into the situation.

Brendan was getting impatient as he looked up to see Alexander still fucking Mikasa. "Hurry up and give me a turn. I can't wait any longer!"

Alexander gripped her hips tight as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Mikasa could feel her walls squeezing his manhood, milking him for his seed. "Uuh…uuh…I'm gonna cum!" Alexander slammed himself against Mikasa, and then shuddered. Mikasa herself felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as they climaxed together.

The heat of his semen spurting inside her flashed through her whole body. The pleasure felt as though it were numbing every muscle.

It was Brendan's turn with Mikasa next. He had her assume a cowgirl pose, and he gripped her hips as he pounded into her from below. Two other men practically climbed over each other to have Mikasa suck on their erect cocks. As Brendan fucked her from below, she was forced to take a chestnut haired man's cock in her mouth as her right hand jacked off a blonde man.

The blonde haired man, Eugene, Grabbed a bottle of booze and made Mikasa chug the substance. Once again Mikasa was forced to drink. They made her swallow a huge amount of alcohol all at once. Brendan still fucked her from below, her head began to loll. The huge amount of alcohol got her completely drunk almost instantly.

"Hey don't waste it!" Eugene reprimanded her verbally as some of the alcohol spilled down her mouth and onto her chest. "You're spilling it everywhere! We don't get to drink high class booze like this!"

As Mikasa got steadily drunker, her sense of what was going on around her faded. She hardly knew what she was doing. They continued to fuck her relentlessly. Brendan shifted her on her side as he now fucked her from behind. One of his hands grabbed her thigh to lift it up, so he could penetrate deeper, and another hand fondled one of her breasts. Mikasa's one hand jerked off another black haired man, and she started to perform a blowjob with another.

The only reality That Mikasa could feel was that of her body. She was completely under the control of her pleasure. A part of her felt her impending orgasm and awaited the release of her sexual juices and contraction of her walls. The idea that she could get pregnant from this man, Brendan, from Alexander, from The Noble, was no longer terrifying. If anything she almost relished the idea.

Mikasa moaned in pleasure as she felt Brendan shoot his pent up sexual desires inside of her. His semen mixing with Alexander's and the Noble's inside her womb. Although her intentions had not changed, she was completely unable to think clearly enough to resist the pleasure.

This went on for hours. A blonde haired man, Franz, laid down and positioned Mikasa on her back on top of him. He then took pleasure in taking her anal virginity. Mikasa moaned in mild pain ,but largely in pleasure.

Mikasa was so drunk that she began to play with her clitoris until she squirmed in orgasm.

"How many times has this bitch cum now?" Eugene asked as he watched Mikasa play with herself while being fucked in her ass.

"Hell if I know." Franz said. "But she must be a real slut if she cums that much from being fucked in the ass."

Another man, Hans, snickered. "I bet even this Eren guy would be shocked by what a slut she is. Don't you think? You want more man inside you? Tell us you want more."

Mikasa moaned in pleasure. "Uugh…yes…I want…more…"

Hans wore a triumphant smile. "If you want it that much, we can fuck you in both holes at once. You'll really enjoy that." While Franz continued to fuck her ass, Hans slid his cock into Mikasa's pussy.

"Aah!" Mikasa let out a loud gasp as the two cocks entered her. But her expression of anguish was quickly replaced by one of ecstasy.

Two new men now took their turn with Mikasa. Standing up, she was sandwiched between a black haired man, who fucked her ass and a blonde man who now fucked her pussy. Mikasa ceased thinking. She simply allowed the men to use her body as they wished. She paid little mind as the blonde man grabbed hold of her scarf and used it to pull her forward to a sloppy French kiss. Saliva connected their two tongues as they pulled apart from the kiss.

The two men sandwiching her began to pick up their pace. She could feel her own vaginal walls milking his cock, and her tight ass was working wonders on the man behind her. She threw her head back as she felt herself climax at the same time the both of them did in each respective hole.

Mikasa was rearranged yet again. A man lay on his back, and Mikasa horizontal to him, as his large cock fucked her pussy from underneath. His hands each grabbed a breast and roughly squeezed them. Another man gripped her hips and inserted his manhood in her ass. Another man placed a hand behind her head and moved his cock into her mouth. With her own two hands, Mikasa grabbed two cocks and began to rub them off.

As they forced three cocks in her at once, she staggered under the waves of pleasure. Shortly after Mikasa, and the men around her simultaneously reached climax. Semen flooded her mouth, forcing her to breath out of her nose as she swallowed the cum. Semen flowed into her ass. Semen flew onto her beautiful silky black hair and coated her basically perfect breasts. And of course semen spurted into her pussy. Joining many others in the depths of her womb. That had to mean impregnation, right?

When the Senior Training Officer came to see how the process was proceeding he let out a sigh. "This is Mikasa Ackerman?" He took in the sight of her cum drenched form. "She certainly looks different."

Alexander answered. "She was a tough one, but I think the mission is going smoothly."

"The Marquis orders are important, but she still has use as a soldier. Finish up soon."

"Understood sir," Alexander replied. "But she can now happily take a man in any hole. I thin the Marquis will be pleased with these results."

"…Perhaps," the officer admitted. "He did say he would not mind having her again as a concubine. A fine young lady of foreign blood to bear the fruit of his loins I believe. Nevertheless she will do as he further instructs." With that the officer left.

Mikasa was on her back again, one man behind her fucking her ass, and another standing up to fuck her pussy. A man named Ivan pinched each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing more pleasure to flare up in Mikasa. She came again.

"Hey look!" Ivan observed. She's cuming again! She really is tough!"

Jaxon, the one fucking her pussy, said: "he says she's got outstanding talent, and she's not bad at fucking either."

Ivan chuckled. "She's such a slut now it's impossible to hold back. But hey, if she wants men, she can fuck us any time she wants." The men continued to banter as they fucked Mikasa. The pleasure of repeated orgasm pushed Mikasa to her limits, and she found it difficult to remain conscious.

An hour of sexual pleasure later fund Mikasa flat on her back, drenched in the cum of different men. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The pleasure pushed Mikasa beyond her limits; she fainted.

Lance sighed. "Phew, did we finally finish her? She must have fainted."

A younger member of the Military Police, Mitch, already had cum dripping off the tip of his cock. This was to be his first time with a woman, and with one as beautiful as Mikasa passed out he, he tried to jar her awake. "Hey I haven't even cum yet! Hold it together a little longer woman!"

"You've cum enough times," Lance pointed out. "How many times now?"

"Not inside," Mitch pointed out. "I thought this was going to be my time."

"Like I care," Lance dismissed. "Just fuck her like that. Who cares?"

Even with Mikasa unconscious some of the men continued to fuck her. They shot their thick hot seed deep inside of her overflowing pussy. The seed of fourteen different men inside of Mikasa now. They had marked her. Claimed her. Her body was theirs, it was the Noble's. multiple men came inside of Mikasa's vagina. She didn't even know if it was a safe day. The thought of mothering a child to any of these men, slipped through Mikasa's dreams, the final bit of pleasure she felt that day.

* * *

Author's Note: So...yeah that's the second chapter. chances of Mikasa being pregnant: 90%. After reading this and the first chapter, who would the father be, what would the baby look like, and what gender? just curious to what you all think. if you want a part3 let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all!

So this isn't a smut chapter like the last two, but another one is coming soon. I just want to hear some feedback from you, the reader. For the last two chapters I've been going off the doujin, but the next chapter will be an original smut between Mikasa and the Noble, Wald (I looked up his name). I'm having Wald again, because why not a guy getting a girl way out of his league is kind of a turn on right?

And like I asked in previous author's notes, should Mikasa get pregnant from Wald or one of the military police from last chapter? I'm leaning toward Wald myself, but that's just me and it is part of the mission after all (Porn with a plot, who would have guessed?)

So please, drop a review and let me know. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyoin, Isayama does. This fic is back, and featuring Mikasa x Wald (because there wasn't a character tag for him.) Enjoy.**

* * *

The now 18-year-old Mikasa Ackerman briefly reflected on her situation. After her first time on the Special Mission with Lord Wald and the Military Police, she had been granted temporary leave back to the Survey Corps, but given strict orders to keep away from the most dangerous parts of expeditions, it would go against her other duties toward Lord Wald.

Eren had been blissfully unaware of any change happening to her, always focused on killing all the titans he possibly could. After Mikasa's first day back from the Secret Mission, Eren hadn't even noticed the strange scent of sex that lingered around her, or, thankfully, the stain of semen on the crotch of her pants as the massive amount of semen leaked out of her from her earlier escapades. He hadn't even bothered to ask where she had been for the previous night, he probably didn't mind it too much since he thought she mothered over him too much.

Mikasa had to come to the sad realization that Eren would never return the feelings she had for him that went beyond an adopted sister for her foster brother. And even if by some miracle Eren did one day return the love she had for him, would he still want her after Mikasa had her virginity taken by a noble, and then having sex with thirteen members of the MP's? She doubted it. He would think her a slut, a whore that he had tried to save her from becoming when he killed those men.

No. No, she would never get to be with Eren now, she was just nothing to him other than an over-protective sister figure.

And the one man who didn't see her as a sister figure, saw her as a prize, a rarity among the people in the walls, a young woman with ties to a special blood-line, someone who he intended to one day bear his children, someone he could have as much sexual pleasure with and she would have to agree. That man was Lord Wald.

Lord Wald owned a large portion of land within Wall Rose and was quite influential in politics since he was from a noble blood-line. He was easily in his forties or even fifties, and somehow unmarried. Mikasa suspected it was because no noblewoman would take him as a husband due to his snout-like nose, muddy-blonde colored hair that only grew on the side and back of his head, a bushy mustache, and a large gut. Commander Pixis frequented Lord Wald's castle to play chess (Wald is that one noble from the anime Pixis played with that one episode.)

Apart from being a member of the Survey Corps, Mikasa was also tasked with pleasuring this noble so he could provide funding to the military, produce heirs to his fortune, and help repopulate humanity. And with Mikasa's blood being of Asian, and Ackerman lineage, she was specially chosen for this mission; the position as Lord Wald's Concubine.

When Mikasa first took the position, she was 17, a few months passed and she was now 18, capable of near full-time service as Concubine. Thankfully, Mikasa had not gotten pregnant from Lord Wald or the Military Police since her initial introduction, but that didn't stop Lord Wald from trying. He was insistent on impregnating her, always cumming directly into her pussy. This time would be no different.

As usual, Mikasa was wearing only her ODM harness and her knee-high boots along with her red scarf. The ODM harness clung to Mikasa's body perfectly, a fetish of Wald's seeing her naked but still with some restraint. Instead of his private dining room where he had deflowered her, Lord Wald moved their sessions into his bedroom. Thick drapes blocked the windows and a four poster bed was placed in the center of the room.

They weren't on the bed today; they were by the window with Mikasa clutching the thick drapes as Wald thrust into her from behind. She didn't bother to look back; she already knew that he was fixated on the sight of her ass as his large gut hit it as his thick, meaty penis plowed her entrance.

"Lovely!" Wald cried out, his penis hitting a sensitive spot within her. "You still remain miraculously tight even after the Military Police loosened you up. I'd almost say you were a virgin, but we both know that isn't the case."

Mikasa gave a small, "Mmff," as his hand wandered to her ass, rubbing it in smooth circles.

"Your skin is so smooth and soft to the touch, you, my Dear Concubine, are a true rarity. I've snagged myself a good one. You are the apple of my eye." Wald gave a chuckle before giving Mikasa a slap on her ass. Mikasa scrunched her brow at how degrading the act was, but a part of her felt… okay that he had been rough.

 _What am I thinking?_ Mikasa asked herself. _The only time he can make me feel good is when he gets me drunk before like on my first time._

Both of Wald's large hands now groped her ass, squeezing her flesh, and she clutched at the drapes even tighter. "My, my. I must say your ass is just as divine as your bosom. You know, I've had my chamberlain go ask around the Survey Corps barracks, and the men all seem to agree that you have the best ass out of all the girls, even some of the more seasoned women."

 _Does he have an obsession with my ass like he does with my boobs?_ He gripped her ass tightly as he gave a mighty thrust inside of her, hitting her cervix.

"Ooh!" Mikasa lightly whimpered. _Why? Why does this fat bastard have to have such a huge member?_ It was infuriating! Mikasa, a young 18-year-old, and Wald a… however old he was. Why was she feeling this way with him?

Wald loosened his grip on her ass. "Although," he snaked a hand to where they were joined, "I doubt any of them know how good your womanhood is." He said it with a teasing tone, of course no one else knew, she was basically his. Wald's thumb flicked at her clit and Mikasa's eyes shot open. "Such a delicate little flower."

Wald began playing with her clit, pinching it between two fingers and poking it with his thumb. Mikasa's inner walls tightened around Wald's impressive length and girth. "N-no. N-neggh!"

"You like it, don't you?" Wald asked, slowing down on his fucking of Mikasa. "Turn to face me for a moment." Having little option but to obey, Mikasa pivoted to partly face Wald. As soon as she did, his hand went right for her breast, cupping it in his large hand and pushing it up, flicking at her nipple to get it erect. His other hand went to her neck, pulling her back and leaning forward until their lips collided. His large mustache tickled at her upper lip as he kissed her. "Mmhmmm!" Wald laughed into the kiss.

Mikasa could feel his large lips engulf her small pink ones. His tongue licked at her lips, demanding entrance. She inhaled deeply, before consenting, and allowing his large, slobbery tongue to invade her mouth. "Gnnehh…" came Mikasa's muffled cry.

Wald's tongue was wrestling with her own, dominating Mikasa in her own mouth. Mikasa could not control her body's reaction down below, but she had control over her tongue. Mikasa's tongue pushed against Wald's, fighting back. Sensing opposition, Wald kissed her deeper, with more force. Mikasa wouldn't go down without a fight, her tongue pushed back, gaining more ground, a strange sensation began to build up in her, this was a challenge and she intended to win. Their tongues eventually fell into a wrestling match for dominance that Wald eventually broke; a heavy trail of saliva connected their two mouths.

 _What… what just happened?_ Mikasa had no idea how to explain what just came over her.

Wald's heavy face broke into a wide grinning smile. "Wonderful! Absolutely splendid!" his hand squeezed at her boob. "You are enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Mikasa asked, still not sure what had come over her. "I was just-,"

Wald silenced her with another kiss, this one chaster. "-Just following your bodies desires. Rearrange yourself." Wald pulled out just enough for Mikasa to shift her position, she now faced him fully. "Much better. I can see all of your unique features like this." He sheathed himself fully in Mikasa, pushing her up against the wall. Wald stroked and sniffed at her hair. "Your raven crown," his hands wandered from her thighs to her toned stomach, "your tight figure," he pulled himself closer by grabbing her hips, "slim, but strong hips for childbearing," he cupped her chin, "delicate porcelain features," and of course both hands had to grope at Mikasa's breasts. "And your breasts, my word, I am in love with them, you're not flat-chested, nor are you sagging, a perfect C-cup." Wald molded her breasts together and pressed his fat face in between them.

What followed was a sensation that had Mikasa feel like she was being tickled, and feeling more hyper-sensitive than she had been before when Wald handled her breasts. Mikasa was caught between the wall and Wald's fat frame as he simultaneously fucked her pussy and motor-boated her like a wild animal, drool covering her pale mounds.

"Mmmmmmmmmfffffffffrrrrrrmmmmmmrrmmrrrmmmm!" Wald continued to bury his face between her breasts, covering them with his saliva.

Mikasa tried to fight down the building feeling, but the harder she fought, the more it began to build. Mikasa felt her knees go weak, so she wrapped them around Wald's body, effectively pulling him closer and deeper inside of her.

"Ah." Mikasa failed to suppress her moan. "Ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Mikasa's walls tightened to an unimaginable level, gripping Wald's penis perfectly. "Oh, my… HNNGHH!" Mikasa gripped the back of Wald's head, pulling his face deeper into her bosom as she felt her orgasm overtake her, her sexual juices coating Wald's penis.

Wald stopped his thrusting and pulled his face away to see Mikasa's half-lidded eyes and heavy breathing. "Well, it seems I benefitted from studying the Military Police's assessment of you, I still have enough stamina for what is to come." He pulled his throbbing, erect penis out of Mikasa's vagina and pulled went to the bed. He pulled the bed curtains aside to reveal a series of bonds tied to the four corners and a pulley system too. "Go lie down."

Mikasa lay on her back and Wald tied her wrists and ankles to the bed. Wald stripped out of his fancy robes to reveal an ODM harness similar to her own. "What is this?" Mikasa asked, not used to this part of being a concubine.

"Bondage, my Dear Concubine." Wald seemed to have a hard time positioning his head at Mikasa's vagina. "A concubine as young as you, I figured I would experiment a little, so I had my servants construct this to liven things up. This is your reward for cumming before me; I shall pleasure you, Dear Concubine."

Mikasa pulled at the ties that strapped perfectly to her ODM harness. "And this will excite you; me not being able to move?"

He waved a finger. "I said I will pleasure you. And by the end, you will be crying out my name, your Master, Lord Wald."

Mikasa tried to remain staunch and averted her eyes. "Is that what you're ordering me to do?"

"It is what you will be unable to help yourself from doing. You don't say much, but that will change. Any pleasure that you feel, you will beg for more, and you can't deny how you feel." _Damn, I can't fight that feeling, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction._ "You will beg my name out loud, I guarantee it."

Wald put his head between Mikasa's thighs, his tongue played with her folds, probing her entrance. Mikasa inhaled sharply, "Hnn!"

"Oh? Something you wish to say, Dear Concubine?" Mikasa stonewalled herself. "Very well then." Wald began to lick Mikasa's vagina again, mouthing her clit, sending fresh waves of stimulation throughout Mikasa.

 _His thick, wet tongue, his bushy mustache… they shouldn't mix but…_ "Nngh!"

Wald took this as his cue to use his tongue to probe further into Mikasa. She threw her head back as her eyes began to roll backward. Her walls once again beginning to contract. _How much longer? He'll keep going, I'm not going to last._ A startling realization hit Mikasa, there was one way to end it, but at a blow to her pride.

"Nngh… ahhh!" Mikasa screamed. "Y-yes… M-master Wald!" Mikasa Ackerman, the strongest in the 104th and the second coming of Levi… was begging. Begging a fat noble probably older than twice her age to continue to eat out her pussy as she failed to fight back her orgasm. Mikasa's sexual juices flowed out of her, and Wald was quick to lick them up.

Lord Wald looked down at the exhausted Mikasa. "Well, well," the most condescending of smiles was on his face. "It looks like you enjoyed that quite much, my Dear Concubine. I'm sure you'll love what's to come even more."

Wald repositioned himself above Mikasa, she could see his manhood throbbing to connect with her once more. His harness came with a set of clips that he attached to the harness where the blades would have been on Mikasa's harness, they were now bounded together, and not just by the bondage; Wald used this position to slide his throbbing cock inside of Mikasa once more.

"Gnnaghh!" Mikasa gasped as she felt her walls fit to mold around Wald's cock. He began thrusting, the bondage forcing him to go deeper than usual; Mikasa could feel the tip of his cock hitting another barrier inside of her. _He's hitting my cervix!_ "Oh my god…"

"Not god," Wald corrected. "Who should you thank for making you feel this good?" Wald's hands once again traveled to Mikasa's breasts, catching them in their sway as their bodies rocked the bed.

Mikasa wanted to bite her tongue, but the way he was looking at her… he saw her as a woman, a woman who was his, she belonged to him in this moment, for all of her strength, she was unable to fight this pleasure.

"Thank you… Master Wald!" he hit her G-Spot. "Ooohh AHH!"

Mikasa's walls were milking Wald's cock for all they were worth, and he sensed her coming orgasm, her third of the night. "I-I'm getting close!" Wald warned. "Let me adjust." He pulled on the pulley, and Mikasa's lower half began to rise, and Wald rose to stand with it. Mikasa was now being fucked in a pile driver position with Wald. From this angle, Wald's semen would go right down into her womb, easing the swim that they had to make. "Take it all! Take it all and bear a child!"

Wald gripped at her hips, his thrusting picking up more than ever, and Mikasa felt her walls tighten for the third time. _Is this it? Begging for what is to come? But why… why am I not as concerned as I should be?_

Mikasa's thoughts became clouded as her orgasm rocked her body. "Y-yes! Oh my god, yes, Master Wald! Fuck me!"

Wald's cock began to twitch and throb, Mikasa's cries and words driving him over the edge. "Here it comes! Rrnnghh!" he gave one last almighty thrust into Mikasa, burying his cock completely inside of her, hitting Mikasa's cervix as his thick, hot, and capable sperm was blown inside of her. A heat filled Mikasa's core as Wald kept them in this position, making sure that Mikasa milked every last ounce of his sperm.

Once he was satisfied, Lord Wald lowered the pulley so Mikasa was lying flat again, but he kept them connected. "That was a fine load," Wald praised himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if we conceived."

Mikasa tried to catch her breathing. "Oh… my god…"

"You're speechless, I see." Wald leaned down to engulf one of her nipples in a slobbery embrace. "If you aren't pregnant… we can always try again. If you are, well…" he groped and fondled Mikasa's breasts, stimulating her nipples even more so. His cock was still inside of her, giving more semen for her to take. "Well, I imagine your breasts will get even more excitable."

Wald undid the bondage on her arms and ankles but kept them connected. Wald laid down next to her, pulling her young fit body, closer to his obese, out of shape one. He opened his mouth to engage Mikasa in one last slobbery, open mouth kiss. Mikasa's tongue barely had enough fight to resist and she went along with it.

 _A man who sees me not as a sister, but as a woman. I… I begged this man. I belong to him, I am his… he is my master, and I am his concubine._

"Say my name, Concubine," Lord Wald ordered her.

Mikasa looked into his beady eyes. "You're… my Master, Lord Wald. And I am your concubine."

"Very good!" Wald's hand cupped her breasts again before traveling down to feel her toned stomach. "And you might be much more than that." That was what he saw her as, a woman, one who was a prize, but a woman all the same. He referred to her as 'Concubine' now, but if she had screamed his name, he would have to scream hers. Mikasa would make sure he would. _There's a thought, me, Mikasa Ackerman; the mother of Humanity._ Mikasa fell asleep with Lord Wald, their bodies still connected.

* * *

So this was Mikasa x Wald by popular demand, and the rest of the story will be this pairing. Mikasa isn't pregnant yet, but I always take requests for what to write next for smut, so if any of you have any recommendations for this pairing, let me hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Attack on Titan, Isayama does. This chapter does include a wooden horse sex toy, enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks had passé, and Mikasa was allowed to resume her duties for the Survey Corps. One day, after completing a training exercise, Mikasa returned to her room to find a gift. It was a fancy red party dress. The back was bare and dipped much lower than it should, and it came with a ruby circlet and diamond necklace. There was an invitation as well.

 _To Lord Wald's Concubine,_

 _This upcoming weekend, your Master is hosting a party for other members of the nobility and requests your person in attendance._

This wasn't the first time he had given her a gift after Mikasa had cried and begged his name, Lord Wald saw fit to give Mikasa a gold cuff. But to invite her to a formal event… what did that say about their relationship?

Whatever the answer was, Mikasa slowly discarded her red scarf and tried the necklace on. _It's cold, but… it feels nice._

The night of the party, a carriage came to deliver Mikasa to her Lord and Master's estate. "There's my beautiful Concubine!" Wald greeted her at her arrival.

"…Beautiful?" Mikasa repeated. The closest she had gotten before was Jean telling saying she had pretty black hair.

"Of course!" Wald draped an arm around her, coping a feel as well. "You can pass for a proper Wall Elitist. Come. My guests are waiting."

Wald's private dining room played host to a variety of people all dressed in expensive clothing. Mikasa wondered how many of them would eat off of the table if they knew it was where she lost her virginity.

Wald wrapped an arm around Mikasa's waist, pulling her close as he led her around like a pet. Mikasa couldn't care less about meeting the other nobles; Wald was just showing her off as a sign of his status. Conversing was just… uncomfortable.

One noble even asked, "So, Wald, is your concubine pregnant yet?" _You'd love to know, wouldn't you?_ Mikasa almost scowled.

Wald laughed. "Not yet. To help get her in the mood, I've had my servants construct that wooden horse. As a soldier, I expect it will put her in heat." He gave her ass a light spank.

"Gah- yes," Mikasa said. "I look forward to it."

The food was better than anything Mikasa could get back at HQ and was happy when Wald let her alone so he could talk to Pixis and a Garrison soldier. "So you're Mikasa Ackerman?" a girl of Mikasa's age sat next to her. "I'm Hitch."

"Hello," Mikasa greeted. Hitch snagged some food.

"I can't get enough of this stuff. Got to eat more for the one down here." Hitch rubbed her slightly swollen belly. "But you probably know all about that. I'm part of the Secret Mission too."

Mikasa shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm not pregnant." _Not yet, anyway._

Hitch laughed. "My Master was hoping he would get you. If he had, you'd be the Mother of Humanity. Is your Master doing it right?"

"He is, believe me, he is." Mikasa felt strangely comfortable talking to a girl her own age about this.

"Hm. My guess is you're barren, or you just don't want to be." Could that be true? She could do anything because she believed she could. "But if you want to hold onto your position as the concubine, you might want to act fast."

Mikasa saw Wald talking to a Garrison girl a few years older than her. Wald was uncomfortably close to this girl, he would touch her shoulder or elbow a few more times than acceptable. The girl was pretty too, with light-brown hair, hazel eyes, and a rack that was a bit smaller than Mikasa's, but still pleasing to the eyes.

Seeing Wald flirting with this girl… Mikasa felt an icy feeling clutch at her chest. Was she not good enough for him? She had done everything she had been told, and he complimented her well for her sexual performance always saying how she was the apple of his eye, how she felt amazing, unlike any other woman, how much he loved her breasts (especially how much he loved her breasts.) so what was it? Why was he openly flirting with this… this… nobody?!

That same icy feeling began to turn to something much uglier, a feeling Mikasa only ever had when another girl talked to Eren. Who was he to openly flirt with another girl in her presence? He had stolen Mikasa's virginity, here in this very room. He was Mikasa's first, and to just shrug it aside like it hadn't even happened in the same room, what was his deal? Mikasa was his concubine and she performed exceptionally. Wald did not need another woman; Mikasa could fulfill all of his desires. She should be the only woman Wald even needed.

Mikasa got up and stormed to where Wald was talking to the girl. "Tell me," Wald asked the girl, "have you ever been considered for the Special Training Mission we nobles conduct with young girls?"

"I…"

Mikasa stepped between her and Wald. "Leave." Her tone was low and deadly. The girl obeyed. Wald looked disappointed. Mikasa turned to him. "Just what was that?"

"I was merely scouting for talent." _Scouting for talent?!_ Mikasa had the most talent out of any soldier in any branch. "As a noble of my stature, I am entitled to a concubine."

" _I'm_ your concubine," Mikasa reminded him. "You didn't forget, did you?"

Wald shook his head. "Of course not, my Dear Concubine, I will always recognize you for your sexual talent and perfect bust, but that's all you've proven to be: talented at sex. That is one aspect of your mission, but you have since proven incapable of giving me an heir. Most girls in this mission are already carrying the future of humanity in their wombs. That Hitch girl, Rico, Traute, all of them except for you. I will keep you around for your rarity, but my line needs an heir and…"

Mikasa grabbed Wald by his robes and pulled his face down to meet her eye level. "We're going to our room. Now."

Wald was startled. "But… my guests…"

"They can wait. I can't. Let's go." Mikasa's petite, but strong hand took his large, fat one and she led him to his private chambers.

The only thing different about the room was the inclusion of a wooden horse that was made for an adult size. It didn't rock, but the back was made of two slim wood pieces that would be sharp on Mikasa's vagina once she sat on it.

Wald wasn't in the mood yet. "Control your lust," he ordered. "I am hosting some very important guests and… oooohhhh!"

Mikasa had pulled his pants down and took Wald's manhood in her mouth. The salty taste flooded her mouth as she began to suck him off. "Guug, guuh, sluuh!" a series of muffled gurgles managed to escape from Mikasa as she breathed through her nose. She felt Wald grow hard within her mouth, and Mikasa fought off the urge to gag.

"Oooh, my word…" Wald gave into Mikasa, running his fingers through her raven black hair, Wald pulled Mikasa's head forward to meet his sudden thrust, bringing her nose straight into his groin.

Mikasa upped her performance, using her tongue to lick the back of his penis head, the most sensitive spot. Mikasa was sure he was about to explode in her mouth right there, but quite a bit of pre-cum began to lead from his erect cock. Mikasa switched her attention to just the head of Wald's enormous cock, her tongue working magic on the head of his manhood.

Mikasa pulled her head away from Wald's manhood with a seductive, _pop!_ A thin trail of saliva connected her tongue to Wald's now throbbing manhood. Lust filled Wald's beady eyes as Mikasa winked seductively up at him.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Mikasa asked. "Want me to make you feel even better?" she quoted a line he had said to her when he took her virginity. Mikasa began stroking Wald's cock and then licked his balls.

Wald shuddered at her stipulations. "Ooooohhhhhh myyyy…"

Mikasa mouthed Wald's entire sack, licking at the fleshy stones inside. She had him, and they both knew it. Mikasa had been reluctant at first, but now she had embraced her position, embraced Wald as her Master. Last time she had been begging him, this time Wald would be begging her. And Mikasa would be the only woman he ever begged.

Mikasa kicked off her party shoes and let her red party dress fall to the floor leaving her in only the ruby circlet and diamond necklace. She didn't mind, they made her feel like royalty, and after this, Wald would treat her like one.

Much to Wald's displeasure, Mikasa pulled away. "This way." She led him by his cock over to the wooden horse. Mikasa swung a leg over the side and sat down to the pointed back slightly parted her folds. "Ghaah!" Mikasa moved her hips, getting a feel for the sex toy beneath her.

As Mikasa moved her hips, building her own sexual stimulation, she grabbed Wald's cock and began to stroke it again. Mikasa sat straight and pushed her chest out. "Play with them."

Wald was more than happy to oblige. He greedily grabbed both mounds, pinching her nipples before sucking on each of them to get them wet. "Yesss!" Wald hissed as Mikasa continued to jack him off as he fondled her chest. "They are perfect."

"Ahnnh!" Mikasa moaned as she grinded her sensitive folds against the wooden horse, it soon became coated in her sexual juices as she picked up her pace. That and the feeling of Wald planting kisses over every inch of skin on her bare breasts sent her into a state of almost ecstasy. Mikasa moved her hips so fast she thought she would cut her vaginal lips on the sharp back of the wooden horse.

"Ohh," Wald moaned. "I'm getting close!"

"Not yet," Mikasa ordered, sliding off of the wooden horse. "Let's go to the bed." She led Wald over to the four-poster, pushing him down so he was on his back. Mikasa crawled so her chest hovered above his erect manhood.

Wald propped his upper body up with his elbows, watching Mikasa. "Come now, let us commence. What are you waiting for?"

"Just watch," Mikasa said as she put Wald's cock between her breasts and squeezed them together.

"Ffuuuckk!" Wald nearly exploded his load right then and there as Mikasa used her boobs to stimulate his large rod. "That feels… positively ecstatic."

Mikasa's eyes met his as she continued to use her breasts to fuck Wald's manhood. Mikasa stared into his beady eyes and winked seductively once again. "What about this?" Mikasa sat up and positioned herself above Wald's large cock. She grabbed his shaft and impaled herself on his member, the tip hitting her cervix.

Wald's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head as Mikasa bounced up and down on his cock, her breasts bouncing with each motion. The sight of Mikasa's pale orbs jiggling urged Wald on and he reached his hands out to fondle them. He was working for it, working to play with his favorite part of Mikasa's body.

Mikasa made it easier for Wald; she bent forward, clutching the fabric of his robes to keep herself above his large belly as she continued to ride his dick up and down. "You love them don't you?"

Wald handled one in each hand. "Oh, they are perfection. The best out of any woman."

Mikasa picked up the speed of which she rode his cock. "You wouldn't be satisfied with another woman's breasts."

"They could never compare to yours," Wald was completely fixated on the pair of breasts he now fondled, attached to the beautiful young woman riding him like there was no tomorrow. "And the way you make me feel, it's like your pussy was designed just for my member. A perfect fit. Oohh!"

Mikasa leaned down some more, using her tongue to part Wald's lips, and claiming his mouth with hers. Their tongues wrestled for a bit before Mikasa pulled away. "I love the way you taste." Tonight he tasted like wine and cheese. "Do you love the way I taste?"

Wald smiled dumbly. "You taste most exotic. Like a forbidden fruit."

"And… you love the way I make you feel?" Mikasa asked. "Child or not, I can make you feel like this…" Mikasa sat up, pulling away from Wald's grasp. She rose so she just on the tip of Wald's cock. Slowly, Mikasa sank back down, rocking and rolling her hips so his member hit every spot possible. They both moaned in ecstasy.

"Y-yes," Wald moaned out. "You are the best concubine I could have asked for."

Mikasa rose and slid down again, rolling her hips in all the right ways. _I want him to say my name. I want him to beg like I begged him._ "Oh, Master Wald…" Mikasa felt her orgasm building. "I'm getting close."

"As am I, my Dear Concubine," Wald moved his hands to grab her hips. He thrust up to meet her descent and roll of hips. "Get ready for it!"

Mikasa rolled and rocked her hips so hard she thought she would break his cock off inside of her with how tight her walls hugged his member and how deep it reached inside of her. "Say my name!" Mikasa demanded. "Say the name of your only concubine! Say the name of the woman who makes you feel this way like no one else can. Say the name of the woman who will bear your child and give you an heir! Say my name! Ahhhh! Fuck!"

Wald was nearing his orgasm. "Mmff! M-Mikasa Ackerman!" hearing Wald beg her, sent Mikasa over the edge as her own orgasm threatened to overtake her.

"Give it to me then!" Mikasa screamed. "Give it all to me! I want it! I want it all! I can take it!"

Wald's tip hit Mikasa's cervix once more. "Here it comes, Mikasa! Hnngh! Ah!" Wald's thick, hot, and capable semen shot straight up into Mikasa.

"Gnnahh!" Mikasa's walls tightened at the same time, her own orgasm taking her over as well. Mikasa collapsed down, lying across Wald's fat frame, his member still inside of her, shooting more semen into her vagina.

Mikasa's eyes were hazy, but she stared up at Wald, a satisfied smile on his face, and on hers as well. "You are a true diamond, Concubine Mikasa Ackerman."

"I am your concubine," Mikasa said. "And only me."

"Hm? Oh! Yes, yes! Only you, Mikasa."

Mikasa adjusted, but only a little so his penis still remained inside of her, filling her still. Mikasa kissed him. "Only me." They fell asleep like that, connected. The party long is forgotten.

* * *

So a sex toy was featured in this chapter. Mikasa still isn't pregnant but is no longer opposed to the idea and jealousy proved to be a good motivator for her to be more accepting of her position. Any other ideas for smut between Mikasa x Wald let me know and I'll definitely write it in somehow because I love hearing feedback ideas. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own SNK, Isayama does. Enjoy.**

* * *

If 18 year old Mikasa could go back in time and talk to her 17 year old self, she would tell her younger self to take the Special Training Mission as soon as possible, and especially to get Lord Wald as her Master. The sex with him was _that good!_ Mikasa probably sounded like a slut for thinking that, but as long as she was a slut for Wald, it was all the better. He was probably older than her father had been and was not attractive in the least, but the way he fucked her with that cock of his, it more than made up for his age and looks.

Yes, Mikasa Ackerman was fully embracing her position as Lord Wald's concubine, a position she had been hesitant to accept, but quickly came to enjoy. Once she realized Eren would never return her feelings she had for him, it made it all the easier to accept Wald as her Master. Mikasa still found Eren attractive, but so did a lot of other girls; Mina Carolina did, Annie did, Sasha did, and even Christa who was actually bisexual but preferred Ymir. Eren could enjoy himself with any of those other girls once he stopped focused on killing titans.

Mikasa told that to herself after falling asleep after her love-making sessions with Wald, just to reinforce the fact that they would never be together, she had Wald after all.

After Wald had hosted that party of his for the Wall Elites, Mikasa felt that she never had to worry about Wald discarding her for another concubine or cheating on her for another woman. Mikasa had dominated him that night, the start of her fully craving the feeling Wald could give to her, and she would remain loyal to him after Wald had made her cry and scream his name.

It also signified Mikasa's willingness to one day carry Wald's child and bring an heir for his family fortune and title. Since he was a noble and she was an Ackerman of Orient heritage, their child would be a milestone for humanity and a invaluable heir to Wald's fortune. That was the end goal of the mission anyway.

Many of the other girls involved in the Secret Mission were carrying the heirs to their master's fortune, except for Mikasa. She had been mapping out the days since her last period and even requesting to meet with Lord Wald on days she knew she was ovulating. Knowing that she was last in the mission was something Mikasa could not stand, she was the best soldier in any division after all, she would catch up, hell, and she would outperform those other girls.

Once again, Mikasa found herself in Lord Wald's chambers wearing nothing except for her ODM harness and the necklace that Wald had given to her as a gift in place of Eren's red scarf. Mikasa does not wear the scare anymore, she was not Eren's, she was Wald's concubine, and he was her Master, the one whose child she would carry.

Mikasa knew that Wald liked her wearing the harness, it was a fetish of his, and since he had a custom bondage harness himself, it made it better for when they had sex.

Tonight, Mikasa and Wald had assumed a 69 position with Mikasa being on top. Wald's thick, meaty cock filled Mikasa's mouth with a salty taste as she licked the head of his cock. Wald was enjoying his end, teasing Mikasa's clit with his slobbery tongue, spreading her folds with his fingers, easing his tongue into her.

Mikasa could almost feel Wald grin as he felt her shutter. Mikasa might have accepted her position, but the idea that Wald was much older than her was still very real. Plus, Mikasa knew Wald liked it when she acted innocent and inexperienced, it was a turn on for him to see her reluctance turn to begging. Mikasa liked that too.

With Wald eating her pussy out, Mikasa took more of Wald's length in her mouth. _"Mmhmm!"_ Mikasa moaned in order to further stimulate Wald's cock. Much to her delight, Mikasa felt Wald's cock twitch, stretching in length.

Mikasa began bobbing her head up and down, taking in Wald's length until her nose came up to his sack. _"Gluu! Huugh! Guuh!"_ a series of muted grunts escaped her mouth as she sucked him off.

Wald was obviously getting very stimulated from Mikasa's efforts; he spread her folds further and buried his face into her crotch. The Noble's tongue working his own wonders, hitting every sensitive spot it could. Even then Wald tried to go deeper, to taste the honey that Mikasa had to offer him.

He didn't have to wait long, with the rate Wald was working his tongue, Mikasa's sexually juices were leaking and Wald eagerly began lapping them up like a man dying of thirst.

"Hmm! Excellent!" Wald boomed. "You taste like sweet cherry wine, Concubine Mikasa Ackerman."

Wanting to taste a bit of Wald too, Mikasa fondled his balls and focused her attention to the head of his royal manhood. A bit of salty pre-cum left Wald's cock and Mikasa rolled her tongue around it, licking it up and swallowing it.

 _Pop!_ Mikasa pulled away from Wald's impressive manhood to look over her shoulder at him. Mikasa winked seductively at him. "You taste like salted meat."

"As expected," Wald beamed. "I can afford the best meat within the walls. But your taste is of a much finer variety."

Mikasa understood the meaning; she sat up so her pussy was directly over Lord Wald's face. "It's yours to enjoy… Master Wald."

"Most fantastic." Wald's beady eyes glazed with lust as Mikasa lowered her pussy to meet his waiting tongue.

"Ohh!" Mikasa's eyes fluttered as Wald began to eat her out once again. "Ah! Ah, yes, Master Wald… just like that!"

Wald's mouth was engulfing Mikasa's vaginal lips. Both of his hands were gripping Mikasa's legs, running their length to feel her smooth porcelain flesh. His tongue was reaching her sweet spots without any assistance.

Wanting to do something herself, Mikasa used one hand to rub at her clit. She bit her bottom lip as two sources of stimulation overtook her. With her free hand, Mikasa began to fondle one of her boobs, but it was nothing like how Wald would handle them, Mikasa preferred when he handled them. Mikasa flicked at her nipple to stimulate it and get it hard.

" _Sluugghh!"_ Wald sloppily licked the flow of juices that flowed out of Mikasa as a result of her pleasuring herself. "Mmmhmm! *cough! Cough!*" Wald stopped his eating out of Mikasa. "My, my, you have an ebb of juice about you, Concubine Mikasa Ackerman. I fear I might drown!"

"That's what happens when you make me feel that way," Mikasa said, moving off of Wald's face to position herself laying on top on him so they could face.

"Well, I'm highly pleased to see you in heat, my lovely Concubine! You're lust is enough to keep me going perhaps two rounds tonight!" Wald, in his age, usually only came once.

Mikasa planted a chaste kiss on his large lips. "If you're as raring as I am, then this is going to be a fun night. You know how many times I can cum from you just lasting one session."

Wald captured her lips, his tongue snaking its way into Mikasa's mouth. "Mmf!" Wald's tongue pushed against hers and Mikasa instinctively pushed back. Soon, a wrestling match broke out between their two tongues, each fighting for dominace of the others mouth. Mikasa smiled to herself as she got the advantage over Wald. Mikasa thought that she had won, but Wald pulled a cheap move and snaked a hand to Mikasa's ass to give it a spank.

 _Slap!_

"Mffah!" Mikasa opened her mouth to let out a cry of pleasure and Wald took advantage of that. His mouth completely devoured Mikasa's, his tongue pinning hers in her own mouth.

"You are a rarity, Concubine Mikasa Ackerman," Wald pulled away from their lip-lock, saliva falling from the corners of his jowls.

"That was some cheap trick," Mikasa lightly glared at him, but the corner of her mouth inched up, letting him know she was not opposed to him spanking her like that.

"My, my, you are not disrespecting your Lord and Master, are you?" Wald asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Mikasa said. "Maybe you should punish me?" she bit her bottom lip and moved her arms toward her chest so her breasts pressed together.

Wald licked his lips at the sight. He partly disrobed to reveal the bondage harness he had on underneath. "All in due time, my lovely Concubine. Turn so that you are on your side."

Mikasa rolled off of him, lying on her side; she was facing away from him. Mikasa looked over her shoulder to see Wald attach his harness to hers. "Whatever are you going to do to me, Master Wald?" Mikasa rolled her hips in a seductive fashion. With his harness attached to hers, Mikasa could feel his manhood creep up behind her.

Wald lifted Mikasa's one leg, allowing him easy entrance to her vagina from his position behind her. "I will teach you to fully enjoy my lordly cock." Wald's length began to slip into Mikasa.

"Oooohh. Oohhhh!" Mikasa felt a sense of completeness as Wald's length began to fill her. "Oh yes!"

Wald let Mikasa's leg down. With both of them fully situated and their hooked harnesses keeping Wald inside of Mikasa on account of his gut, their session could fully commence. This was a new position for Mikasa. With Wald behind her, his penis was hitting some of the sensitive area's she didn't even know that she had.

"Mmmmhmm, oohhh!" Wald breathed heavily on her ear and neck, making chills run down Mikasa's spine. "Concubine Mikasa, your womanhood is superb. Ohh!" Mikasa's inner walls gripped his manhood, milking it for his seed.

"Hu… hu… hu… Master Wald, your manhood is unbelievable! Nngh!" Mikasa bit into the bed sheet to keep from yelling out fully. That would spur Wald on and Mikasa wanted this to play out.

Wald's hand snaked to Mikasa's clit and began to play with it. Flicking the skin with his thumb and forefinger. Mikasa planed her hand on top of his while he pleasured her from below. Wald's other hand found his absolute favorite part of Mikasa's body- her breasts.

He cupped the one he could reach and worked on stimulating Mikasa's nipple, getting it erect. "Still as perfect as ever," Wald smiled as he eyed her fleshy orb. "No man shall ever behold a bosom as perfect as yours."

"I know," Mikasa nodded at him as he thrust deeper inside of her. "I believe you. But maybe I should show your sculptor? He could make a bust of my bust while I'm on- Oooh, on missions."

"Oh no, they could never compare to the real things," Wald planted kisses along her neck and shoulders. "A sculptor is one thing; yours are crafted by the goddesses of the Walls. Ohh!"

"Their yours, then." Mikasa shut her eyes as he hit a sensitive spot yet again. "All yours. I love the way you handle them."

Wald took his cue and gave her boob a light squeeze, then began tracing the outline of the mound of flesh, pinching and prodding at different points. Mikasa moaned as he felt her up. "Uugghh… I love that." Mikasa turned her head and planted a kiss at the corner of Wald's mouth. "I have something to tell you…"

"Ughh, what is it?" Wald did not ease up on groping Mikasa.

She whispered it seductively in his ear. "I'm ovulating…" Mikasa let the implication hang. She knew Wald would still shoot his seed inside of her as always, but a little motivation never hurt.

"Well, well," Wald smiled and his moustache covered his top lip. "Let us assume a more natural postion."

Still attached, Mikasa was pulled so she was on her hands and knees, Wald still behind her as they assumed the doggy-style position. "Allow yourself to feels what its like to be taken like a bitch in heat." Wald gripped her hips and thrust his full length Mikasa.

"Oh- ow!" Mikasa yelped. As usual, Wald's member had hit a certain barrier. "Y-you're hitting my cervix!"

That spurred Wald on even further. "Is my lordly cock too much for Mikasa Ackerman? Answer honestly."

"N-no, of course not!" Mikasa answered. "I-I love the way it feels."

"Ah! Your punishment from earlier, brace yourself."

Instead of ramming himself in her at full speed, Wald instead gave her ass another spank. _Slap!_

"Ahahah…" Mikasa felt her skin sting.

"You laugh?"

"Y-yes. I got worse pain from training." Mikasa looked over her shoulder to shoot Wald a seductive wink. "Is my Master not capable of punishing his Concubine?" Mikasa asked it innocently, but winked again.

Wald gripped Mikasa's hip with one hand while the other spanked her again. "My, you have been naughty! Whatever shall I do with you, Concubine Mikasa?" Wald slapped her ass again and Mikasa bit her lip as she smiled. "Do you feel you are being punished enough?"

"N-no, Master Wald," Mikasa said. "I deserve much worse than that."

Wald smiled. "Very well then." Wald continued to punish her pussy with each thrust, but instead of spanking her again, Both of Wald's hands darted down to grab Mikasa's swaying breasts.

"Huh?"

"You have been most naughty." Wald pinched both of Mikasa's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "And as your Master, I invoke my right to claim your body." He began to pull.

"Aggh! N-neggh! M-master Wald!" Mikasa cried his name. this sensation… she was going to orgasm and fast. "Punish me! Punish me with your Lordly cock! I need it!"

Wald let go of Mikasa's nipples, and massaged her breasts instead. He went back to grabbing her hips to resume his primitive thrusting as they rutted like wild beasts.

"Oohh, Mikasa, I- I'm going to cum!" Wald cried out as his orgasm threatened to overtake him. "Are you ready for it?"

Mikasa nodded. "I am. I'm ready for it, give it to me. Shoot your seed as far as it can go, I'm ready for it, I'm ready to bear you an heir!" Wald's cock slammed her cervix again, pushing Mikasa over the edge. "Ohhh! M-Master Wald!" Mikasa's own orgasm overtook her.

Wald's thrusting was on another level as his cock repeatitly hit the entrance to Mikasa's womb. "Ohh! Ahh! Get ready, Mikasa, here… it… comes… HHNNGHH!" Wald slammed himself against Mikasa, his seed spraying inside of Mikasa. His semen instantly began swimming in search of Mikasa's egg.

Even though Wald and Mikasa had just orgasimed, both were still ready to contine.

"Again…" Mikasa panted. "Let's go again. I want to be sure we got it all."

Wald was sweating heavily. "Very… well…" Wald unclipped their harnesses, twisting Mikasa's body so that it faced him. Mikasa lay flat on her back as Wald attached their harnesses once again. "Oh… my…"

"Aaahhh! It feels so good when you're inside me!" Mikasa smiled as her eyes glazed over in lust.

"From this position, I get a much better view of your lovely breasts," Wald palmed Mikasa's boobs again, squeezing them together, and leaning down to kiss each nipple. "I will never get tired of your bosom, never."

Mikasa smiled as she pulled Wald's face closer between her breasts so that he could motorboat her. "Sssshaaa! Yes! I'll never get tired of the way you make me feel, Master Wald!" here, with him, Mikasa did not have to worry about being the strongest soldier or fighting for her life, here, she could just be a young woman who enjoyed feeling good, to live.

Wald pulled his head away from Mikasa's now wet breasts. The Noble's eyes were hazed with lust as he grabbed her breasts again, but kissing Mikasa instead. "You are lovely, Mikasa."

Mikasa should have told Wald that he was handsome, but… that would be a lie. That was okay though, Mikasa had looks enough for the both of them. "You're great at fucking me, Wald." _I didn't call him "Master." How odd, although, he called me just "Mikasa."_

To live up to his reputation, Wald picked up the pace at which he fucked Mikasa, both moaned in pleasure as they both felt a second orgasm coming along. Wanting everything Wald had to give her, Mikasa wrapped her legs around Wald, pulling his fat frame further into her.

"Ohhh, I'm close, Mikasa!" Wald told her.

"Y-yeah, so am I," Mikasa felt a hot sensation building up inside her core, and it had nothing to do with the previous load of semen Wald had pumped into her. "I can take it! I want it all! Give it to me, Wald! Give it to me and I will bear you an heir! Oh fuck!" he hit her cervix again. "Make me the Mother of Humanity!"

Wald kissed Mikasa fully on the lips, this one full of passion. Instead of tongue wreastling, they moved in tandem, intertwining as both neared their climax.

"I-I can'y any longer!" Wald broke the kiss. "Mikasa Ackerman, I heed your request! Show me that you will bear me my heir! Fuck!" Mikasa's walls tightened as she screamed out in pleasure.

"HNNGHHHAAH! Wald!"

Wald blew his second load of semen straight into Mikasa. "NNGHHHGRRRAH, Mikasa!" he collapsed next to her, his cock still fully sheathed inside Mikasa, thick strands of semen shooting into Mikasa's womb.

Both lay, still connected, breathing heavily. Mikasa turned her head, cupped Wald's fat face and kissed him. "That… was… the… best…"

"Indeed," Wald yawned. "I think that this was it." His hand rubbed Mikasa's toned stonmach. "I believe you carry my heir."

Mikasa placed her hand on top of Wald's. "Yeah… I think so too." Mikasa knew if she experienced any morning sickness then she was for sure carrying the heir to Wald's fortune. "You might have just made me the Mother of Humanity."

* * *

 **So, Mikasa is basically preggers at this point. Any suggestion on the Baby's gender, who it will take after, or even a name is all suggestions I would like to hear back from you all. And if anyone has any suggestions about what kind of sex they would like to see, I'd love to hear it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Attack on Titan. Isayama does. Enjoy.

* * *

Three days passed since she and Wald last had sex and on that third morning, Mikasa felt a sense of nausea. She threw up, a clear sign of morning sickness. Even though she did not like throwing up, she knew what it meant. Mikasa smiled, rubbing a hand over her still flat and toned stomach. She was definitely pregnant with Wald's child.

"I'm going to be a mother," Mikasa said to herself, happy that her goal was near complete. Once she had the baby her part in the mission would be over. Wald would have his heir and what would happen to her? She would probably be put back full time with the scouts, and Wald would have the child raised in his manor. Wald might even marry into the nobility for political reasons.

The thought of that didn't sit right with Mikasa. Sure, she was 18 and Wald was older than her father. Mikasa was attractive, and Wald was near bald and overweight, but being with him made her feel whole. Maybe it wasn't love, not fully, but Mikasa was in love with the way he fucked her, the way he handled her breasts, the way he made her cum, and the fact that he saw her as a beautiful young woman. And Wald was to be the father of her child, their child! Mikasa did not want to be away from a life that she had created, she had always wanted to be a mother, with Eren at first, but that was before Wald claimed her as a concubine. Maybe… there was one thing to be done to fix all of this, to still be in her child's life and continue to be with Wald.

After Mikasa's morning sickness had passed, she had a carriage take her to Lord Wald's estate to inform him of the good news. Wald was sipping wine in his private dining room, eating some pastries with his sausage-like fingers. "Ah, my beautiful Concubine, Mikasa Ackerman!" Wald sat up, grabbing Mikasa's wrists and pulling her in for a kiss. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you feeling lustful, Concubine?"

Mikasa whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

Wald's fat face broke into a wide smile. "Splendid! I knew that we would conceive eventually! My lordly manhood has concurred many women in my day, but none have yielded results as great as you, Concubine Mikasa! How long ago did you know?"

"Just this morning," Mikasa put a hand on her still flat stomach. It won't be flat for much longer.

"And you came right here to tell me, excellent!" Wald took a sip of wine. "I'll make sure the Survey Corps is generously reimbursed for this news. I'll make sure that you are pulled until my heir arrives."

"And then what?" Mikasa asked. "What about us after?"

"Pardon?" Wald asked.

"You are the father, but I am the mother. Do you think I'll just go back to the military knowing my child is without me? Master Wald, I want to be involved in this childs life. And… I love the way you make me feel. No other man could possibly compare. I want you. I want this child too."

Wald stroked his moustache. "Well, we are of the same mind then."

"Huh?" Mikasa tilted her head as Wald presented her a small box with a ring inside. "A ring?"

"Yes, Concubine Mikasa Ackerman. I too have come to realize that no other woman could compare to your beauty, your uniqueness, or your…" his eyes drifted to her chest, "your family assets." Mikasa giggled, blushing slightly. "You carry my child and I would have it be legitimate. I turn you from concubine to my wife."

Mikasa felt a sense of relief, acceptance, and joy flood her chest. She took the ring. "Yes."

The wedding was held a day later, a spur of the moment kind of thing with only Wald's chamberlains in attendance, the mission was secret, and the marriage would be kept as such. It was even happening in Wald's ball room to further add to the secrecy of the missions existence. Wald waited at the end of the aisle for his bride to be, and Mikasa knew he had been planning on proposing for some time given how her dress was custom designed.

It was white for purity (though she was far from it), it had a short veil, and shorter everything else. There was no fluff to the bottom, her legs were bare, the dress cutting off just before her ass and vagina could show. Her arms were bare too, and the front of the dress dipped so more than a generous amount of cleavage was showing. The back was largely bare too, dipping down right up to her ass. It was slutty, it was demeaning, but it was so Wald. And Mikasa accepted it.

The pastor gave a short speech, Mikasa and Wald exchanged vows, rings were exchanged, and finally, "You may now kiss the bride."

Wald wasted no time in pulling the veil up, snaking an hand behind her neck and one down near her ass, pulling Mikasa forward into a lustful embrace. Mikasa draped an arm around Wald's neck and raised her legs so his large frame fit in with hers. If it wasn't for the clothes Wald was wearing, it would have looked like they were having sex right there. But no, that came after.

Wald had a few drinks before picking Mikasa up off her feet, retreating to their bedroom. The chamberlains wolf-whistled and cat-called as their lord went off to claim his bride for the first time in marriage.

The door shut and locked behind them and Mikasa leaned up to roughly kiss Wald on the lips, her tongue begging entrance. Wald complied, stopping just short of the bed to further kiss his young, attractive wife.

Mikasa, taking action, clashed her tongue with his, pinning it down, but Wald's thick tongue fought back, pushing Mikasa's back into her own mouth as he now invaded hers. Not willing to accept defeat, Mikasa pushed back with her tongue, sliding past Wald's and into his mouth, rubbing against the inside of his cheek. Mikasa moved her head from side to side, further claiming territory inside of her husband's mouth.

"Kuhee!" Mikasa laughed into their kiss, sensing Wald giving up the fight and thus making her the winner. The next thing Mikasa knew she was dropped down on their bed, Wald taking time to strip himself off all the wedding attire, ready to make love to Mikasa, to fuck her senseless.

Wald was still undressing, so Mikasa struck a sexy pose on their bed, lying on her side, with her legs spread scissor-style, and her arms pressing into her chest to make her bosom more prominent. "You're not going to keep your wife waiting, are you, Husband?" Mikasa pouted a bit, but winked as she saw Wald discard his pants, freeing his large, erect member.

"That would be a terrible thing for me to do, Wife." Wald grabbed Mikasa's legs, spreading them apart, sliding his face in between her thighs and up to her womanhood. it was a good thing that Mikasa had not worn underwear with this dress, her panties would have been soaked through.

"Aaghh!" Mikasa lightly moaned as Wald began to pleasure her with his tongue. His slobbery organ, licking at her clit, sending sparks up and down her body. Mikasa could already feel some of her sexual juices begin to flow, and Wald eagerly lapped them up.

"Mmm!" Wald licked at his lip and moustache. "You taste better now than before, my Wife."

Mikasa looked up at him, biting her bottom lip seductively. "Let me see how you taste, Husband." She lightly pushed him down positioning her mouth at the head of Wald's impressive length. Mikasa licked Wald from balls to tip, her eyes never leaving his as she moved her tongue up and down his shaft.

Making an O with her thumb and forefinger, Mikasa moved it up and down Wald's member, directing her mouth to focus on the head of his penis. Mikasa kissed the tip of it, slowly moving her tongue along the sensitive flesh and finally moving her entire mouth to cover it.

"Oooh, yesss…" Wald's eyes rolled back, running his fingers in Mikasa's short, black hair, urging her to continue pleasing him.

Still sucking his head and working his shaft, Mikasa used her free hand to lightly fondle Wald's balls, massaging the two spheres he had inside. He let out a beast-like groan as Mikasa tasted a bit of salty precum on the end of Wald's cock. Mikasa instantly licked the eye of Wald's cock, enjoying the salty flavor that came with it.

Wald pulled her head away. "Any more of that and I'll explode in your mouth. Let us assume a more natural position." Wald rolled out of the bed, signaling Mikasa to lie on her stomach with her bottom and legs hanging off the side. Mikasa did as ordered, and Wald pulled the dress up slightly so her could get a better view of Mikasa's wet entrance.

Running his hands along her ass and up to grab her hips, Wald slid his member into Mikasa. "Ooo," Mikasa mewed as Wald began to plow her pussy from behind. Biting her lip, Mikasa slid a hand down to where they were joined to massage at her clit, spurring her on further.

With one hand, Wald held onto Mikasa's hip, the other one moving to give her a spank on the ass. "Oooufufu!" Mikasa took pleasure from where he had been rough with her.

"You like that, don't you?" Wald spanked Mikasa again. "That dress suits you well, you have such slutty tendencies."

"Only for you, Wald," Mikasa looked over her shoulder, winking at him, and blowing a kiss. "As much as I love the dress, I think its getting in the way, don't you?"

Wald stopped fucking Mikasa, but didn't pull his member out of her pussy that held him tight in place. "Hm. Why don't' you take it off?" he pulled out of Mikasa, something that she pouted at.

Grabbing the dress from the bottom hem, Mikasa made a show of pulling it off her body, stopping when she reached her breasts, smirking when she saw Wald look on patiently. Mikasa turned so that she was facing away from Wald, tossing the dress to where Wald's discarded clothes were. Mikasa crossed her arms in front of her chest, turning back around.

"Well, Husband? Am I all you hoped I'd be?" Mikasa slowly uncrossed her arms, now using her arms to push her breasts together, leaning forward to tease Wald further.

"All and more," Wald eagerly reached out, drooling to get his hands on her perfect C-cup breast size. Wald squeezed her mounds together, licking at each nipple to get them erect. Wald further dragged his tongue between the valley of Mikasa's breasts, wiggling his tongue as he did so. "They are perfection much like the rest of you. And… I imagine they'll only improve as my heir grows inside of you."

"You might have some competition when the baby comes," Mikasa stroked the hair on the back of Wald's head, pulling his face deeper into her bosom. "I only mean for the two of you to enjoy them, no one else. I belong to you, I am your wife." Mikasa used her free hand to jerk Wald off. "And you are my husband. I will be yours until death."

Wald looked up from his light motorboating session to plant kisses from Mikasa's breasts all the way up to her lips as they began another round of make-out. Their tongues danced in erotic harmony, and Mikasa was able to lead Wald up onto the bed for her to turn herelf on top of him.

Mikasa pulled away from the liplock with a smile, gripping Wald's member and guiding it toward her entrance. "Nnegh!" despite having sex with Wald on multiple occasions, Mikasa still remained tight, but Wald's length and girth filled her perfectly. It was like they were made to snap into place like that.

Mikasa began rocking her hips, slow at first, but began picking up the pace. She rocked back and forth and side to side, Wald just barely able to keep up with a few thrusts of his own, his member still hit Mikasa's cervix everytime though.

"Yeah, yeah, yes!" Mikasa began to cry out, feeling her walls begin to tighten around Wald's mighty manhood. "Oh yeah, baby, yes… oh…. Oh yes… just like that. Just like that Wald, just like that!"

Wald snaked one had to grope Mikasa's ass as she leaned forward so he could grasp at his favorite part of Mikasa. Wald flicked her nipple with his thumb before planting a kiss on her pale mounds. Wald's other hand gave Mikasa's ass a loud spank, spurring her on sexually.

Mikasa began channeling all of her strength to her hips, rocking not only her and her husbands body, but the bed as well. "Yes, Wald! I'm almost there! I'm… I'm going to… to cum!" Miaksa moved her body harder to meet Wald's thrusts from below. "Yes, Wald! Oh my God, Wald! Wald!" there was a shudder and not just from Mikasa and her orgasm. The legs of the bed snapped. They broke the bed.

Mikasa collapsed on top of Wald's fat frame, breathing heavily, her eyes half lidded as she planted a kiss on Wald's lips. "Thank you… my Husband." Through her haze, Mikasa felt her body being flipped, Wald now on top.

"You pleasured yourself, my lovely Wife. Now allow me to pleasure the both of us." Mikasa's legs spread to their max as Wald thrust himself inside her once more. Mikasa's eyelids fluttered as she soaked in the pleasure of her husband working her pussy like he owned it. Well, he technally did, but it was nice that he worked for it.

"Mikasa… you are so tight! It is terrific!" Wald grabbed Mikasa's legs, holding them up so he could go deeper than before. "I could make love to you a hundred times over and always feel like you are as fresh as the day I claimed your maidenhood!"

"Wald… your manhood just gets better every time!" Mikasa could barely see through the haze in her eyes, a second orgasm already working on coming to the surface. "Nnng! Fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder, Wald! Claim me as your wife!"

Wald picked up the pace of which he fucked Mikasa, both hands seeking out her breasts and fondling them again. Mikasa craned her neck up, sticking her tongue out, and Wald stuck his out too, their tongues licking the other, saliva dripping down onto Mikasa's orbs as Wald continued to fondle them.

"Ohhh, yes, Mikasa! I feel it, I'm just about to… cum! Ohh!"

In a move that surprised Mikasa, Wald brought his hands away from her breasts and moved to lace their fingers together. His large body covered hers as he put all his strength into his hips as he drove the tip of his cock to continuisily hit Mikasa's cervix. The force of his movements made the broken bed screech as it rubbed against the floor.

"Oh yes! Here it is, Mikasa! Take it! Take it as my wife and the mother of my child! Take it all!"

"Yes, Wald!" Mikasa begged. "Give it to me! I want it! Gnneghhh!" Mikasa's walls contracted around Wald's cock as he too moaned loudly.

"Hnnngnnahh!" his seed shot deep inside of Mikasa, he collapsed next to her, the both of them covered in sweat.

Mikasa breathed heavily. "Wald… that was… amazing…" Mikasa threw an arm around his neck, moving closer to his fat body, one of her legs, moving between his as well.

"My… I am spent after that… Mikasa. You will make a good wife, I can tell."

"And a good mother?" Mikasa moved so that her bare breasts were pressed against Wald's chest.

"Hm? Oh yes, indeed. You will bear me a strong heir, no doubt about that." Mikasa smiled, leaning up to give Wald a kiss, his lips tasted like fine wine, the closest Mikasa would be getting until their child was born.

"You really are making me the Mother of Humanity," Mikasa whispered to Wald as his hand reached around to grab her ass, pulling her closer as well. Mikasa gave one last chaste kiss to her husband before the both of them drifted off to sleep as husband and wife.

* * *

Alright, that was some wedding sex. Any suggestions for smut just let me know, and baby names and gender keep submitting.


End file.
